If It Was That Simple
by stonerboyfred
Summary: AU. Fourth year. Their lives as regular students. New things. New People. Probably the odd party or more. T for now but will probably go to M. I don't know what the genre is yet either so that might change too.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Au. Voldemort was defeated the night he tried to kill Harry. His curse backfired killing him instantly. He had no horcruxs. While his remaining Death eaters were prosecuted by the ministry. Some escaped and some evaded prosecution some did not. But none of that's really relevant here. **

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ron was in a dreamy half-awake state he knew he had to get up early but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. His bed was dreadfully comfortable. He turned his head it was just turning to daylight he vaguely realized. Harry's cot was empty.

"RONALD WEASLEY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" his mother screamed from the other side of his door. Thankfully there was a door protecting him.

"I'm awake!" he shouted through the door to his mother. He quickly changed from his pajamas to a dark green shirt and blue trousers. Harry came in, his hair was tousled and he still looked sleepy.

"Morning mate. Your stuff all packed?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him an almost dumbfounded look. His mind ran through what he should be packed for. Vacation? No he didn't go on vacation. Moving? No silly to even think of that. HOGWARTS!

In the instant it took to hit him he began a mad scramble. Harry started to laugh as Ron threw open his trunk already packed with everything necessary except clothes.

"Bloody hell quit laughing and help me!" Ron said panicked.

"How can I help?" he asked but he looked like he knew the answer.

"You stand by my trunk, and as I throw you stuff, you put it in." Ron spouted hurridley. Harry complied, laughing again.

They were done in ten minutes. Ron had to sit on top of his trunk to close it. Ron looked around the room then looked at Harry questioningly.

"My stuffs already down stairs." he replied, knowing the question before it was asked.

They climbed down the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafted to them where they were on the stairs. Harry smiled at the scene of the Weasley's eating breakfast. Minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie of course. Ron however now seemed to have a purpose in life. Vocalized by his stomach loudly rumbling. Harry looked back surprised and if truth be told a little bit scared. Having been Ron's best mate for three years now one would assume him used to and unperturbed by his friends unusually loud stomach. He was not.

Harry's pace tripled to reach the table before Ron's stomach could find the free will to devour him. Ron was just behind him though anxious to get to the bacon before Fred and George could finish it.

Ron's first bite of bacon was just as good as the last. Conversation had gone on but the food was more important. He ate a generous supply of eggs with his bacon. He had some pancakes but they were blueberry.

After breakfast it was time for them to leave for Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 3/4.

They piled in Ron's dads car. It was of course enchanted. It held all of them though it was cramped. There stuff fit easily. Molly talked most of the way there. She mother hen'd on them all. She doted on Ginny it being her third year and her being the only girl. She made Fred and George promise not to do anything that would get them kicked out they did so reluctantly. She told Ron if he didn't right her at least a short note every other week or so she would just have to come visit him at school. Ron gulped the twins sniggered. She told Harry it was wonderful having him the last month of vacation and saying she'd love it if he stayed longer next year. Harry visibly brightened at this.

Serius was still on the run though, with Pettigrew having been unmasked by Serius, and Lupin had seen it. But Pettigrew had gotten away. Harry had received a couple letters from him over the summer and even one from Lupin.

They would be meeting Hermione on the train as she had told them, when they met up in Diagon alley.

They arrived. They got their things together and headed for the platform.

"OK, Fred, George go ahead." started Mrs... Weasley. They ran through the platform.

"Ron, your turn." she continued. He raced through the platform and headed toward the train.

"Your up, Harry." she smiled at him as he went through.

She hugged Ginny tightly and said through wet eyes. "Have a good year deary."

"You too." Ginny said smiling as she raced through to the platform.

After stowing their luggage, Ron and Harry found Hermione in the last cabin on the Hogwarts Express unsurprisingly. As Harry opened the door she looked up closed the book and stood up smiling. She embraced Harry tightly then he stood aside. She moved closer still smiling as if to hug him but he had offered his hand a slightly awkward look on his face. They shook hands and each of them took a seat. Hermione next to her book Ron next to Harry who had sat down.

"How was you summer Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Quite good," she said smiling "I talked my parents into getting me some rather interesting books from Diagon Alley at the end of term last year."

"How was yours Harry?" she said smiling changing the subject. Ron and Harry didn't exactly enjoy books the way she did after all.

"Well the two months was the usual Dursely's. But Ron owled me a letter and he asked if I wanted to stay the last month at the burrow." He said smiling.

"Well it's good you didn't have to spend the whole summer and your lucky to have Ron send you an owl. Let alone reply to one." she looked pointedly at Ron.

He gulped. "Well er.. I was busy this summer and I don't fancy writing.. Or reading." at that he looked at her pointedly.

"Oh well if you were busy.." She trailed off looking out the window. "What did you do this summer?" she looked at him and smirked "Being so busy and all you know." Harry snorted.

He gulped again. "Well practicing Quidditch, and of course the gnomes have gotten rather vicious this year." he said looking rather dramatic "Why just a walk through the garden was dangerous for a while, they were attacking with sticks and rocks." He lifted the front of his shirt up showing Hermione a purplish bruise on his ribs.

"Bloody little thing threw a rock at me and 'bout killed me." Ron looked downright distraught reliving the events. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Of course he new it was a bludger Fred had hit at Ron while they had all been playing Quidditch. But sense Ron was his best mate, he couldn't rat him out to Hermione. He thought Ron fancied her but of course he had never admitted it but..

Hermione had moved closer to him and touched around the bruise. "Oh your poor thing!" Ron's ears flushed red.

He gulped. He was getting rather good at gulping he thought absently to himself. She looked up at him smiled shyly turning a slight shade of pink and moved quickly back to her seat. Ron sat down still blushing. Harry smirked. That sat a moment in silence somewhat awkward for Ron and Hermione. Harry however looked as though he wanted to laugh.

Harry and Hermione chatted while Ron excused himself to the lou.

He was outside the cabin that was the lou. He entered and it was smoky. He sniffed the air. It was tobacco and something different that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It smelled like something he had once smelled in Fred and George's room when their parents we're away. He went to the bathroom and quickly exited.

As he made his way towards the cabin he Hermione and Harry were sharing he ran into Ginny. She was with some other girls probably third years, he couldn't place them one was a blonde Ravenclaw and the other two were Griffindors.

"Coming from the bathroom?" she nodded his head and made to keep walking.

"Is it still smoky in there?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yeah but I think its a couple of blokes." he replied and continued walking not bothering to listen any further.

Hermione had gone back to reading her book saying she was at an interesting tidbit. Harry had let her not minding talking but she had continued to bring up the book. While it sounded interesting and all he couldn't keep up with it, he knew she have more fun reading it.

Ron opened the door to their compartment.

"Fancy a game of Wizard's Chess, Ron?" Harry asked hoping to be able to kill time. Ron happily obliged.

Inevitably and as usual, Ron won.

"Maybe next time mate." Ron said sincerely.

"I can only hope." Harry said smiling. They looked over at Hermione still engrossed in her book. Than they looked back at the board it had reset itself.

"Perhaps a few more couldn't hurt." Harry joked.

They continued to play Harry almost won a few rounds. Though Ron continued to dominate.

**So did you like it? Maybe if you review I'll update. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] I'm still not quite sure what direction this fic is going to go. I guess I'll just wing it. I'm open to any suggestions or criticisms you may have. tell me in a review.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not and never will own Harry Potter.**

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" the trolly lady asked opening the door. Ron's stomach growled loudly. Harry chuckled.

"Can I get 5 chocolate frogs, some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and some licorice wands?" Harry asked her smiling. She nodded her head of course and counted out what he wanted, he payed her and she was on her way. He sat the stuff down on the seat between himself and Ron. They had stopped playing chess after thier third game.

"Dig in." Harry said looking pointedly at Ron and opening a chocolate frog. "You want any?" he asked Hermione.

"Just a chocolate frog would be nice." she said smiling. Harry handed her a one and she thanked him. Hermione opened the frog and ate it slowly and daintily. Ron's mouth was stuffed with Bertie Bott's beans.

"Can you even taste all the flavors?" Harry asked laughing at him. Ron of course didn't even bother to attempt to started to laugh. Ron and Harry both looked at her expectantly. She held up a Harry Potter card the picture showed him as an infant gurgling happily to himself. Harry chuckled and blushed at the card. Ron's eyes bulged slightly, he swallowed the remaining beans in his mouth, which had the distinct taste of salmon and coffee.

"Those are impossible to find!" he said in what was probably a too excited voice. Hermione didn't look like she had any clue at all. Harry had started chuckling again. It was a bit immature to collect the chocolate frog cards but he wanted all of them nonetheless.

Hermione handed him the card he inspected it. Under his picture was his name and a description that simply read 'The Boy Who Lived." He offered it to Harry but he shook his head and said "I don't want it." He then made to hand it back to Hermione but she smiled and shook her head.

"You keep it Ron you'll enjoy it more than me anyway, right?" she asked though she already knew the answer. Ron couldn't help but grin widely at her. He didn't know what to say. She laughed at his face, and Harry joined her. Then to even his own surprise he began to laugh with them.

They arrived at Hogwarts thirty minutes later.

"First years this way!" boomed Hagrid's giant form.

"Everyone else that way!" he continued pointing towards the carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved at him he waved back. A smile was visible on his face even from this far away.

They moved to occupy a carriage, Neville came towards them as they all settled down.

"Room for one more?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course Neville." said harry offering his hand to him. Neville took the help up gratefully. Ron had been forced to sit next to Hermione by the untimely arrival of Neville. Their shoulders brushed now and again. They chatted politely with Neville as the carriages made their way to the castle pulled by the unseen Thestrals.

As the castle came into sight Ron saw a look of joy take hold of Harry's face. Harry had listening as Neville talked animatidly about some plant or other when he saw it. He looked at Hermione who was looking at him her lips parted blushed and turned away, he did the same. Harry hadn't noticed to busy looking at the castle. Neville was now staring out at the castle too.

The carriages stopped. They climbed out as did everyone else. When Neville was out he quickly made an excuse about talking to Seamus and Dean and headed towards them, they were entering the Great Hall at the moment. Ron jumped down from the carriage somewhat nimbly followed quickly by Harry. Hermione stepped down the steps on the side of the carriage and then jumped the considerly shorter distance to the ground.

"Shall we?" she asked the two of them and gesturing toward the Great Hall. They made their way inside and headed for the Griffindor table. Harry caught Malfoy gesture toward them and his cronies Crabe and Goyle turned.

They took seats halfway down the table just a few seats from Neville, Dean, and Seamus on one side and about twice that far from Ginny and the other two Griffindor girls Ron had seen earlier.

"Wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be?" said Harry absently looking towards the table. Everyone was in their correct seats except of course their unknown professor, and Hagrid.

"Dunno." Ron said noncommitidely "I just hope whoever he bloody well is he gets here so we can get the sorting and Dumbledores speach out of the way and the i can get something inside me."

"Your are obviously wasting away to nothing." said Hermione giving him her best mock concern voice. Harry reacted before their friendly exchange had its chance to turn into a blazing row. "Drop it, please." he looked between them smiling to show he meant no offense, they smiled back and thankfully dropped it.

The door behind and to the left of the staff table opened. A man who looked to be in his forties entered. He wore a simple black robe over his simple clothes. He was pudgy but not from lack of activity. His face was crisscrossed an scars as his hands were. His left eye was huge compared to his right. It swiveled independently of its counterpart it's ice blue iris would of been visible if they were closer.

"Who's that?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"No idea." she replied she sounded deep in thought.

Ron shuddered he knew who this was. "That's Mad-eye Moody." he stated matter of factly. They looked at him questioningly as Mad-eye took the empty seat at the staff table and Dumbledore came to the podium to make his start of term feast.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts." he began his voice carrying through the great hall without the help of any enhancements. First allow me to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Moody stood up. "this is Alastor Moody."

"Second allow me to remind you that the forbidden forest is still forbiden." he said looking out over his students.

"And third we will be hosting the Triwizard tournement this year. Sixth years and up will be allowed to enter. But we shall speak of this tomorrow." he said in a mysterious voice

"As I know we are all tired from the events of today let the sorting begin." He continued. The sorting proceeded as Harry and Hermione looked back at Ron questioningly.

"So who is he?" Hermione asked first her face clearly showing her curiosity. Harry nodded his head at her question while looking pointedly at Ron.

"Well he's one of the greatest aurors the Ministy's ever had, of course!" he whispered hurridley "Great tracker too 'specially dark wizards you know." They both looked as though theye wanted to know how he knew.

"Dad told me of course, had his help on some raids last year." he explained to their unasked question. The sorting was coming to a close and Dumbledore once again stood in front of the podium.

"Now that that is settled, dig in." he said to everyone waving his arms and turning toward his seat.

Ron was delighted food glorious food. Hermione of course wanted to know more about Moody but knew better than to try to carry on a conversation with Ron while he was eating. Harry was eating too though with less gusto which was hardly surprising. She began to eat to though no where near as fervently as Ron.

As the feast began to wind down and individuals and groups began to move from thier tables toward the great oaken doors Dumbledore once again stood at the podium.

"Prefects please escort the first years to the dormitories and good night everyone." he smiled as he said this and turned to go down a door at the back of the Great Hall.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were all finished and headed for their common room.

**Rather uneventful chapter I know but it's all about the groundwork you know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Heres another chapter I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review. This will probably turn into a Ron centric fic and through Ron Hermione.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own and never will own Harry Potter.**

They arrived at the common room shortly after the first years following them through through the still open portrait hole. Ron could tell Hermione wanted to know more about Moody but he was tired from the feast and ready for sleep. He yawned.

"Goodnight, Harry Hermione." he nodded at both of them hoping for a quick getaway to the comfy four poster bed waiting for him, Hermione had other ideas.

"Wait a moment Ron I was hoping I could ask you a few more questions about Moody.." she asked letting the sentence hang. Ron turned to deny her request but she was loooking at him with a face of intense curiosity and pleading. He couldn't very well refuse the look she gave him, she was so.. cute, and hard to refuse when she looked like that. He nodded his head and the three of them moved toward a table and chairs set away from everyone else, they each sat down.

"What was up with that eye?" Harry asked first. Ron shook his head indicating he didn't know.

"All I know is that he's an auror and a bloody great one at that." he said "He's put loads of dark witches and wizards in Azkaban." he continued "Other than that though, your guesses are as good as mine."

"What about this Tri-Wizard tournament?" Harry asked looking toward Ron who shrugged.

"I don't know mate never heard of it until today." answered Ron. They both looked expectantly at Hermione.

"What just because you two don't know means I do?" she asked indignatly.

"Well that is usually how it works." Ron pointed out in what he hoped was a helpful manner. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Dumbledore will tell us tomorrow." she said losing her anger at Ron's statement, it was a rather sweet thing to say but judging by his face he had not meant it as flattery merely a fact which made it so much sweeter in her opinion.

"I'm going to sleep." Ron said stifiling a yawn. He stood nodded towards them both recieving a nod in return from Harry and a small smile from Hermione. He climbed the stairs until he came to the fourth year boy's dormitory. His trunk was in front of his bed already Harry's bed was to the left marked by his trunk. Ron quickly changed into his pajamas got into bed and pulled the curtains tight around his bed. He was sound asleep before Harry entered the dorm room not even five minutes later.

**[A/N] Sorry for interrupting but if you don't know what the Tri-Wizard tournament is stop reading and go read the books. I don't plan to go over mundane details that don't pertain to the story such as the tournament, classes, and things like port-keys. Pretty much anything informative that you should of learned in the books.**

Ron woke up before Harry, got dressed and headed downstairs toward the common room and from there the Great Hall. As he climbed down the stairs to the common room he looked around reaching the landing. A slender form of medium height with bushy brown hair was standing in front of the fire looking into it. He stepped toward her now only a few feet away and coughed quietly into his fist.

Hermione had been waiting for Ron or Harry to wake up so they could go to the Great Hall for breakfast. At the sudden noise she whipped abruptly around to face it. Ron stood a few feet away a slight red tinge leaking onto his face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Care for a spot of breakfast?" she asked him already knowing the answer. He smiled and blushed a deeper shade of red. A pretty girl asking him to a spot of breakfast, his two favorite things in the world, a pretty girl and well, food. Things were definetley going to be better this year, yes of course they ate every meal together, but it was the thought that counts, right?

"I'd love one at the moment." he said as his stomach rumbled, she chuckled. They both moved towards the portrait hole Ron slightly ahead. He motioned for her to ge ahead once the secret entrance was closed, she smiled at him a light blush covering her cheeks, which in turn caused his ears to turn red, thankfully his hair blocked them.

Only as they entered the Great Hall and he saw how few people were there. Only then did he realize how early they were up. He must of had a strange look on his face because Hermione was looking at him smirking.

"I think this is the earliest I've ever seen you up." she joked seriously as they moved to take a seat at the previously unoccupied Griffindor table.

"What can I say I was starving." he replied jokingly, in hopes it would be a good enough defense for being up at this ungodly hour. Sadly not even he thought it was, Hermione just giggled. He smiled at her laughing, he had always loved it when she laughed especially if he was the one to make her do it. She sipped tentatively at her pumpkin juice while he loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"We didn't really get to catch up on the train." she said absently while looking at a point over his right shoulder. Ron continued to devour his food with single-minded ferocity she could not help but wish he would put forth some of the same single-minded ferocity into something involving the two of them.

"Why didn't you write me back, Ron?" she asked jumping to the heart of what was troubling her, it must of been something in her voice because he looked at her, a forkful of eggs frozen in midflight.

"Im sorry, 'Mione." he said not meeting her eyes, he had known this would come eventually. She felt slightly less put out by his use of her name, it made her stomach flip-flop.

"It's just,"he began "I can never think of anything to write." he finished lamely. She smiled it was such a 'Ron' thing to say.

"Just telling me what your up to would of been great." she chastised him. "Was it really that hard?"she asked. She wondered if she was being a bit to forward, but her need to know outweighed the need to be coy. A guilty look crossed his face for a fleeting second and was replace by a look of determination. She wondered if perhaps she had made him mad.

"It's not as if I could fill letter after letter with Quidditch and garden gnomes it would of been bloody boring!" he sounded exasperated but he felt that she wouldn't be able to argue against this point.

"As long as you wrote it to me I wouldn't care if it was a bus schedule as long as I knew you didn't just drop off the face of the Earth." she sounded hurt and he knew it was his fault.

"Blimey, Hermione. I'm sorry ok." was all he could manage. He made to return to his breakfast but found he had no appetite left.

People had been slowly coming in while they were talking. Harry had just entered, having awoken to find Ron gone and niether he or Hermione in the common room. That led him to assume they were at breakfast. He spotted Ron's ginger hair then Hermione's bush of hair sitting across form him. He made his way over.

"Morning." he said to them both, neither had seen him come over. He sat down next to Ron. They both mumbled greetings towards him taking care not to look at each other in the process. Dumbledore moved to stand in front of the podium. He explained the tournament and introduced the two new schools, Durmstrang, and Beaxbatons. Ron particularly enjoyed the introduction of Beauxbatons, at least when they had gotten closer enough to get a good look at them. Breakfast continued at normal and before they knew it they were off to thier first class of the year Charms. Hermione hurried ahead of them.

Ron rather enjoyed Charms they were simple and straight to the point unlike Transfiguration. Sometimes he could even get the hang of them before Harry. In class they all took thier seats Ron and Harry sat together toward the middle on the left side of class and Hermione sat with Susan Bones on the left at the front. Hermione resolutely ignored him.

Professor Flitwick began the lesson though Ron was hardly paying attention they were going over spells they'd learned previously. He found it terribly hard to focus due to Hermione's ability to become completely engorged in her work. Her face set determindly, her eyebrows downturned in concentration, her tounge poking from the corner of her mouth, just some of the distracting factors. He found himself began to drift off into a day-dream involving himself, Hermione, an otherwise empty Charms classroom, and some rather revealing-

"Mr. Weasley! Perfect, I remember you had this charm down lickity split." Flitwick said pointing toward the mug he had knocked over spilling its contents and snapping Ron out of his reverie. He looked between Harry and Flitwick knowing and doubting what would come next.

"Scourgify." Harry coughed into his hand. Harrys brilliant he thought to himself.

"Scourgify." he said forcefully pointing his wand at the spill. It instantly disappeared, he remembered taking extra care to learn that one. Cleaning the muggle way was never fun.

"Good job. Five points to Griffindor." he said though sounding crest-fallen to have not caught someone so blatantly ignoring his lecture. He shrugged and continued teaching.

"Thanks mate," Ron whispered to Harry "I owe you one." Harry just nodded his head and smiled. Ron turned to see Hermione who was looking at him a small smile on her face. Seeing him looking at her she blushed smightly but smiled bigger. His ears turned bright red and his cheeks urned a noticable shade of pink, but he smiled back nonetheless.

**Excellent? Unpleasant? Review or I'll never know. I'm kind of scared to get too much convo in this story seeing as I'm American and HP and friends are British, so I'm sorry if my slang doesn't make sense or flow easily. Did I mention you should Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Been a while hasn't it. I wrote this back when I first published this story but haven't updated it since, sorry about that. **

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Harry Potter.**

Herbology was after Charms, Ron didn't mind Herbology, it wasn't much different than yardwork at home sometimes. As Flitwick released them Hermione came over to walk with them.

"I thought for sure Professor Flitwick had you." she said smirking, Harry chuckled.

"He would of, if it weren't for Harry." Ron said nudging him in the ribs. They were getting closer to the door to the grounds. It was open a group of Ravenclaws going out, they hurried to get out before it was closed again.

"It's nice outside today." Harry remarked casually, admiring the grounds. Ron and Hermione agreed. Hagrid could be seen by his cottage, students beginning to gather. Big crates could be seen stacked up several feet from anything.

"Who do we have Herbology with?" Ron asked them, Harry shrugged.

"Ravenclaw." Hermione informed them, they were nearing the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was nowhere to be seen but one of the greenhouse's doors was open so they headed towards it. When they entered they saw Sprout along with several Ravenclaws and Griffindors around her. There was a long table in the middle of the greenhouse, they took their seats Harry between Ron and Hermione.

People were still coming in, almost everyone was there. Sprout clapped her gloved hands together.

"Alright everyone, welcome to fourth year Herbology." she went straight into the lesson. The lesson was about a charm for making plants grow faster. Hermione got it on the first try causing the pot that previously had only dirt and a seed in it to develop a small sprout. He and Harry had no luck for most of the class, Harry got it ten minutes before class was over. Hermione was helping him, she turned to help Ron. As Professor sprout was about to give the ones that hadn't gotten it extra work he managed to produce a small sprout.

"Good job, Weasley." Sprout said beaming, Ron couldn't help but smile back. Sprout wrapped up the lesson and told them class was over.

"Thanks for the help Hermione." Ron said as they left the greenhouses, Harry nodded his agreement.

"Oh it was nothing." she said modestly and smiled at them. Harry smiled, Ron's stomach flip-flopped, he smiled anyway. They were headed to the castle and their last class before lunch, Potions. Ron didn't mind Potions it was rather fun mixing things, it was too bad the professor was such a git. They were almost at the door to the castle.

"Hopefully Snape won't be so unpleasant this year." Hermione said, Ron vigorously nodded his agreement, Harry scowled. The door to the castle opened as they got closer, a group of Hufflepuffs pouring out. They hurried to catch the door before it was closed again. Once inside they headed toward the dungeons, Harry's scowl growing in intensity as they got closer.

"Who do we have Potions with?" Ron asked Hermione she was about to reply before Harry cut her off.

"Snape." Harry spat venomously, Ron flinched slightly at the pure unmasked hate present in his voice.

"And Hufflepuff." Hermione added meekly, Ron nodded giving her a small reasuring smile that she returned. The door to the classroom was in front of them. Ron decided to take the plunge, he opened the door and led the way inside. The class was half full and Snape was nowhere to be seen. Harry and Ron took a seat at the last vacant table in the back. Hermione sat in front of them. The class filled up quickly when it was full, Snape came out of his office, as greasy as ever.

The class was full of the usual drivel, Snape being Snape. They didn't do anything but listen to Snape talk the whole time. Well they were supposed to listen, Ron felt himself torn between staring at the back of Hermione's head and dozing. He knew the gist of what Snape had been yammering about, this year they would be working on antidotes. Harry spent the class glaring fiercely at Snape unconcealed hate clear in his eyes, Hermione listened studiosly and took notes occasionally.

The class seemed to drag on forever to Ron. He was seriously contemplating walking out when Snape finished his speach and told they could leave in a not quite so polite manner.

Harry barely beat Ron to the door, who barely beat the rest of the class there. They waited outside for Hermione.

"I don't remember Snape being quite so long-winded." Ron commented hoping it wouldn't set Harry off on a rant. Hermione had just left the class and was walking towards them

"I assume he just loves the sound of his own voice." Harry joked, surprising Ron and making him laugh, Harry chuckled too. Hermione was now standing next to them she looked surprised to see Harry laughing so soon after Snapes class. She decided not to say anything.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Hermione asked them after they had stopped laughing. Ron's stomach growled its agreement, Harry flinched sideways startled yet again by his best friend's overly vocal stomach, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Well lets go then." Harry said only slightly embarrassed, Ron nodded eagerly. Causing Harry and Hermione to chuckle. They headed towards the great hall Ron a step ahead the whole way. When they got there Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on one side and Harry across from them. Ron grabbed a sandwhich off the plater in front of him and began to devour it. Harry and Hermione ate with much less gusto. Neville joined them at the table sitting next to Harry.

"Only one class left and we're done for the day." Harry said happily, Ron nodded his agreement too busy eating to talk.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, right?" Neville asked, obviously unsure if he was right, they all nodded.

"Do you know anything about Moody?" Harry asked, Neville shook his head. Ginny sat down at the table next to Hermione and the two started talking. Harry and Neville started eating. Soon their lunch time was over, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all headed towards DADA.

"Who do we have Moody's class with?" Ron asked Hermione, Harry and Neville looked at her curiously.

"Slytherins." she told them disdain clear in her voice. Harry scowled, Ron smiled, and Neville frowned.

"This oughta be good." Ron said, they all looked at Ron inquisitively "He was an Auror when Voldemort was in power, and you know Malfoy and some of his lot are proud of it." Harry and Neville smirked and nodded their agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that he's going to pay any attention to who their parents were," she countered "he is a professor after all." Neville nodded his agreement with Hermione, Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I can hope can't I?" he asked her giving her a small grin, They all agreed causing them all to laugh. They could see the door to the classroom, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Malfoy were going inside. Malfoy held the door for Pansy and looking back he saw them. He sneered at them and made a rude hand gesture, causing Ron and Harry to quickly do the same.

"Honestly," Hermione began huffily "do you have to do it back everytime?" causing Neville to chuckle and Ron to shrug.

"If we don't that means he wins," Harry explained "and if theres one thing I hate it's losing to a Slytherin." Ron nodded, Hermione and Neville laughed. Ron opened the classroom door letting them all go first. Neville went and took a seat by Seamus and Dean while Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a table of their own.

**I'm formally telling you that this story is officially on hiatus until I finish my Thalico story, Times Up. Go check it out, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
